Horse
by MAKUBEX-KUN
Summary: Sanzo becomes a horse and it is not just an ordinary horse. How will he react and what will the others think?


Author's note: I do not OWN Saiyuki

It was midnight

It was midnight. The moon was in its brightest mode and it shined through the dark city. Sanzo was inside his private room trying to open a small cigarette pack to get one of his favorite cigarettes. He hesitated as what he saw is an empty pack. What he needed was just a sip of smoke from his cigarette to satisfy his mind and sleep. Lazily, he got up from the old rusty chair and opened the door. He noticed the others Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai were already soundly asleep. Stepping down the stairs he also noticed the reception was absent from its table, ready to served though if travelers that arrived around midnight. He walked through the city lonely handling a gun aware that demons will may be come right up. After one lap around he bit his lip. He was angry that there was not one store opened. He kept on looking until he found a stranger.

"What are you looking, young man or should I say monk," He greeted

"None of your business," Sanzo replied.

Sanzo eyes rolled annoyed by the short stranger and his eyes widened. The person carried many packs of cigarettes but ashamed, there was only one brand.

"Do you sell any of that?" Sanzo pointed the stranger's brown large backpack.

"Yes of course but only these" He unzipped the bag and some of it fell down to the floor.

"I'll buy two packs," Sanzo gave some money to him without asking how much it is. He thought that any cigarette will do for now. In his mind though, He questioned what type of cigarette it is. He never saw any of those brands and they were weird but it does not matter as his satisfaction was now reached. The old man thanked Sanzo and entered a small district. Sanzo looked him until he was not visible again. Quickly, he went back to the hotel and smoked on to his bed while lying. Like its look it also tasted weird but has a nice aftertaste, not to heavy like the ones he likes to buy. After smoking for one pack his eyes were heavy and then they were closed.

XOXO

Sanzo opened his sleepy eyes. The birds outside the hotel were chirping like it was a nice day but not for him. The birds' chirp was too loud like he was inside a bird zoo to him. He then turned his body noticing they were heavier than before then…

"WHACK" He fell.

His body ached but ignoring it, he tried to get up but then…

"WHACK" He fell again. There must be something bad wrong with him, very bad. He looked to the front with a mirror while still lying. There was a horse. His fur white clean and his hair and tail were yellow.

"Okay, I must be dreaming or what," Sanzo, trying to calm himself down. He tried to rub his eyes but he cannot so he shook his head. The mirror still the same image, it was him actually. His calmness was now way high up.

"AHHHHHH" He shrieked.

From far away he could felt the ground shake, the longer the more it did. It must be Goku or Gojyo, his unwanted guests. He felt guilty he screamed. The door opened and guess who is it.

"Cool! A horse! I never get one near as near as this" Goku was running like a child and hug the horse directly who was actually Sanzo.

"Get off of me you damn monkey!" Sanzo stepped backwards with his four legs but it seems Goku is too happy to hear his command. Another person with red long then came.

"A horse? How did it get here?" Gojyo questioned himself. One thing he knew for sure, he seemed to look similar to somebody.

"It's me kappa! Genjyo Sanzo. Now take off this dumb monkey," Sanzo was more frustrated.

" Sanzo? A Horse? Sanzo?" Gojyo could not hold his laugh. This must be one of his funniest dreams, he thought. He laughed so hard that he cannot breathe easily. The last person that came was Hakkai. As usual he was calm and smiling.

" Sanzo? Is that really you?" Hakkai asked.

" Yes! Can't this monkey leave me alone for a minute" Sanzo stepped back once more. This time Goku heard Sanzo's voice.

"Sanzo?" Goku froze and looked through Sanzo's eyes. Gojyo stopped laughing realizing what was happening was reality because he would usually soon woke up after something hilarious happened in his dream. Hakkai, still nothing changed. Everything went silence for a moment.

Author's note: It is still not revealed what was different about him yet. It will though later but not too far. I leave it as a cliffhanger for now.


End file.
